


Embarrassing

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Gai's having problems with his new team, but thankfully he has a Rival willing to listen and help out.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Embarrassing

It had been a hard week for Gai, that much was easy to tell. The usual energy and sunshine personality that his boyfriend exuded was mysteriously absent as they sat across from each other at the Dango shop.

Gai had barly even lifted his head when Kakashi held out his Dango stick to him. Simply reaching out to take it from the Silver Haired Jonin and immediately beginning to munch on it.

Having a new team of Genin must have been taking its toll on the Mighty Green Beast. There was no other explanation that he could think of for Gai’s current behavior.

Unfortunately, there was only one way to deal with the issue.

“You want to talk about it?” Gai dragged his eyes off of the sugary treat that Kakashi had bought him and up to the other Jonin, a look of confusion plastered on his face “You’re obviously upset about something. I’m guessing it has to do with your three little Tortoises, though i could be wrong.”

He was rarely ever wrong.

“I always thought being a Jonin teacher would be easy,” Kakashi refrained from laughing at the comment. Choza-Sensei must have made the job look a lot easier than Minato-Sensei ever did. That or Kakashi had never entertained the thought of the job being easy since he was bad with people in general. It was probably a good mix of both. “I was going to be an amazing teacher. Showing my students all my moves and helping them to find out their strengths and weaknesses. It was going to be fantastic.”

Now it was his turn to be confused. Gai was great at those things, especially finding and addressing a person’s strengths and weakness’. He was second only to Kakashi in examining a person and recognizing how they work best and where they need to put a little more effort in.

So that really couldn’t be the problem.

“Did they say you were a bad teacher?” he pressed for more information, trying to understand the situation so he could help the other man.

“No...” Gai diverted his eyes. He seemed almost ashamed of himself for a second “I just... i never expected to be called an embarrassment.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened.

“Is that the problem?” he smiled when Gai glared over at him “I’m serious Gai. i thought something terrible had happened but that’s it? they just think you’re embarrassing?”

“How an i supposed to train my students when they think I’m embarrassing?” Gai protested “How are they going to want to learn from me when they’re afraid to be seen in public with me, Kakashi?”

This was certainly a first. Gai had never been one to let others get under his skin like this and he had never shown any remorse for being an embarrassing shit to all of his friends.

“Why does it matter?” Gai gave him an unimpressed look “You’re an embarrassing person to be around Gai. It’s part of your charm.”

“I am not-you don’t really mean that, do you?”

“Of course i do,” He responded with a shrug of his shoulders “you’ve been embarrassing me since the first day i met you. It’s a permanent part of your personality, Gai.”

This was what he meant when he said he was ‘bad with people’. He had been trying to cheer Gai up, but all he seemed to be doing was making him feel even worse about himself.

“I didn’t know-i wasn’t trying to be an embarrassment to you, Rival!” Gai shouted the last word, drawing everyone’s attention to them. “Why did you never tell me that you felt this way?”

There were at least five instances in his life where Kakashi could remember muttering the words ‘you’re embarrassing me’, and four of them were to Gai. Apparently Gai hadn’t heard him even one of those times. Not that he could really blame him. He did have a bad habit of saying it under his breath.

Still, that really wasn’t what he was trying to say. “My point is,” he reached out and bopped Gai’s nose with his own stick of Dango “Who cares if you’re embarrassing. I got used to it and i even sort of...like it now.” Perhaps ‘like’ was a strong word in this situation, but it worked “they’re still getting to know you. Trust me, they’ll get used to it. Especially when the get to see how bad ass you are in a fight.”

No matter how embarrassing Gai was on a normal day, his ability to take down an enemy using only Taijutsu was both terrifying and beautiful. Only an idiot wouldn’t want to learn from him just because he also happened to be a bit embarrassing. 

“Do you really think so?” Gai perked up a little, stuffing his second ball of dango into his mouth with more enjoyment for the sweet flavor of his favorite treat. 

“I know so,” Smiling, Kakashi brought his stick of Dango back and carefully bit into it, cringing when the sweetness overloaded him for a second. He was only going to make it through one ball of dango today, which was sort of good. Gai could use the extra sugar to cheer himself up “Now stop worrying about it. You can’t show them what a badass you really are if you’re sulking over such a silly thing.”

Almost as if all of his energy had been returned to him instantaneously, Gai shoved the last ball of Dango into his mouth and threw the stick over his shoulder, landing it in the trash bin without looking behind himself at all. 

“Let’s have a spar, Rival!” He declared at the top of his lungs, smiling when Kakashi finished his first ball of Dango and held out the rest towards him. “If i win, you have to meet my team.”

Well, there was a good reason for him to give it his all today. He wasn’t quiet ready to meet Gai’s little tortoises if he could avoid it. Of course, he wasn’t going to turn down Gai’s challenge either. That would be rude.

“Fine,” he watched as Gai took the stick of Dango from him and devoured the last two balls with ease “But if i win-” well, he was going to save his explanation for when he had Gai pinned to the ground.

It would be a lot more fun to tell him then. 


End file.
